Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: Un Naruto qui couche ici et là, plus un Sasuke alcholique et jaloux ça donne ... eh bah ! vous n'avez qu'à cliquer pour le savoire !:


**0Titre :** Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent.

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo).

**Declaimer**** :** Bah non, ils sont toujours pas à moi, appart Yuki et Yumi.

**Genre :** OC/Ch'tit OOC/Romance/Drame/Yaoi.

**Rating :** M.

**Couples :** NaruSasuNaru et autres mais qui sont plus en arrière plan.

**Note 1:** Pardon pour les fautes et gna gna gna....T.T. Merci à ma couz' qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour l'avancement de cette OS ! Bonne lecture. Enjoy !

**Note 2 :** Les paroles en italique sont : _les pensées des personnages. _Mes commentaires sont numérotés et expliqués tout en bas, à l'excepté de quelques-uns qui sont préposés entre parenthèse ().

_______________

- Dépêche, Naruto ! Ou on va encore arriver en retard !

- Ouai, Ouai, j'arrive.

Le kitsune dépassa la porte qui le séparait du couloire, les deux mains occupées à se battre contre l'objet qu'on appelait « la cravate » **(1)**. _C'est fou comme il a pu changer pendant toutes ces années__...._ Les dernières pensées de l'Uchiha étaient dirigées vers le seul blond de la pièce. En effet, Naruto avait bien changé depuis...ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés et lui arrivèrent à présent au cou, dont certaines mèches rebelles et fanés par le soleil lui tombaient sur deux prunelles d'un bleu marin étincelant, brillant de malice et de provocation. Les traits enfantins avaient disparu afin de laisser place à des lignes plus affinés, malgré que les trois moustaches de chaque coté étaient toujours présentent, mais ne gâchant rien en son charme, au contraire même. Le blondin s'était perforé l'oreille, un piercing argenté ornait la peau hâlée. Les cinq ans à s'entraîner l'avait avantageusement servi au développement de son corps : musclé mais fin pourtant.

- T'es toujours bloqué avec ça, à ce que je vois ?

Le doré portait pour l'occasion un smoking blanc qui jurait à merveille avec la couleur de sa chevelure et celle de ses yeux.

- Arg ! Elle me fait souffrir cette cravate !

- Tsss... Vien là, dobe.

Le ténébreux, lui, portait un costume noir aux reflets étincelants, dont une chemise de soie blanche détonnait avec sa chevelure d'ébène qui encadrait un visage qu'on dirait presque féminin, si ce n'est que des sillons d'un homme ressortaient sur la peau opaline. Deux iris obsidiennes luisaient derrière les mèches noires.

Il agrippa la veste de son colocataire et le tira à lui afin d'arranger le tissu sombre.

- C'est toi qui ne sais pas la faire, espèce de baka !

- Roh, c'est bon hein !

L'Uchiha acheva le nœud en le faisant glisser minutieusement vers le haut. Le blondin grogna un faible « merci » puis s'en va se chausser.

- Allons-y !

- Hn.

Et ils sortirent de la demeure, direction : La villa des Yamanaka.

**########**

La soirée battait son plein dans la grande maison, où, un évènement majeur venait d'avoir lieu. On fêtait les fiançailles d'Ino Yamanaka et de Kankuro no Sabaku. Les amis proches ont été bien sûr invités. On pouvait même les citer ; Il y avait, à part les deux fiancés et Naruto plus Sasuke : Le flémard de service : Shikamaru, fiancé de Temari la surnommée : Furie blonde. L'éternel fauve de jade de Konoha : Lee, acompagné de la célèbre magneuse d'arme : Tenten et de Mister destin : Neji Hyuûga, amant et amoureux de Gaara no Sabaku, le Kazekage de Suna et meilleur ami du futur Hokage de Konoha, client réputé d'Ichiraku, fils du Yondaime, porteur de Kyuûbi et bombe sexuelle Konohaniènne, j'ai nommé le gars le plus imprévisible du pays du feu : Naruto Uzumaki. Le maître chien : Kiba, futur promis d'Hinata, la chef du clan Hyuûga. Sans oublier le fanatiste d'insectes : Shino et Choji, LE client illustre du fameux restaurent de viande. La meilleure amie et rivale de la fiancée était évidement présente : Sakura, l'incarnation de la légendaire princesse des limaces : Tsunade.

Tous étaient occupés à faire un truc, soit manger ou se disputer poliment, d'autres picolaient, autres dialoguaient calmement ou bruyamment, tout dépend de la ou les personnes ciblées. Y'en avait qui recoulé dans leur petit monde, ne se souciant point de la foule et d'autres qui venaient juste d'arriver... Comme le cas de l'Uzumaki et de l'Uchiha, ce dernier ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée en entamant une looooongue dispute avec son coéquipier, l'accusant du temps assimilé à cause de lui, préféra alors s'abstenir pour une fois.

Le foncé et le doré se dirigèrent de suite vers le couple des nouveaux fiancés, afin de présenter leurs félicitations. Sakura, l'ancienne petite amie de Naruto se trouvait juste à coté de sa meilleure amie. Seulement les regards langoureux et pleins de sous-entendus que s'étaient échangés les deux ex, dont personne ne s y était échappé, avaient fait naître un léger pincement au cœur de l'hériter du Sharingan. Ignorant et têtu comme il était, avait rangé cela du coté d'un simple malaise...mais alors pourquoi avait-il toujours eu ce malaise en voyant Naruto avec la med-nin ?...Simple coïncidence...ou alors peut-être était-ce parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour la rose ? _Mais oui !_A force de lui coller les baskets et de lui tourner autour, il avait finalement cédé... Et la preuve étant qu'il se sentait mal de la voire avec le blond...._c'était donc pour __**ça**_**.**...Il n'avait pas cessé d'ignorer la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvait en la voyant avec son camarade pendant qu'ils étaient encore ensemble...c'était en fait parce qu'il était et est toujours jaloux de lui...

Et c'est sur ces pensées plus que raisonnable pour le brun, qu'il décida d'accepter enfin les futures demandes de l'Haruno qu'il chérissait tant....bah oui, après tout, il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle le lui redemande, comme ça, il acceptera et fini Naruto. Pas besoin de la séduire ou de faire le premier pas puis qu'elle prétendait être folle de lui... Il offrit à son tour ses félicitations et partit se chercher un verre de champagne, ne se rendant nullement compte que les deux ex-compagnons avaient entreprit le chemin menant jusqu'au jardin...

- Sasuke.

L'appelé se retourna nonchalamment vers la source de la voix, devinant déjà l'auteur de celle-ci. Un brun aux cheveux charbon relevés en une haute queue de cheval, tenant une flute au liquide jaunâtre et où une lassitude sans-nom était peinte sur son visage.

L'ancien nuke-nin, égale à lui-même, le salua d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Naruto n'est pas avec toi ?

A ce simple mot, le brun se raidit totalement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour pour que l'information passe et qu'il réalise enfin qu'il n'avait plus vu Naruto plus sa chère et tendre depuis la dernière fois... Néanmoins, il ne laissa rien paraître de sa frustration et persista à garder son masque Uchihaèsque. Il se retourna brutalement sur le coté et grogna :

- Je ne sais pas où est ce baka et j'me fiche de ce qu'il fou !

- Je vois...

Mais pouvait-on vraiment tromper un homme qui détient un cerveau de 200Q ?!

Shikamaru rebroussa chemin n'ajoutant rien d'autre. L'Uchiha resta à guetter que le Nara disparaisse de son champ de vision pour enfin partir à la recherche des deux autres.

Ne les trouvant nul part à l'intérieure de la demeure, il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur : Le jardin, seul endroit où il n'avait pas encore cherché.

Il traversa la porte qui le mena au lieu souhaité et se trouva tout de suite dans celui-ci.

Une étendue de fleurs multicolores décorées le sol, où un sentier de gravier serpentait entre coquelicots et marguerites. Un cerisier se dressait sur l'extrémité coté est de la villa, l'allée de gravillons y menait d'ailleurs. Autour de cet arbre rosé, seul le gazon verdâtre entourait son axe. Malgré l'obscurité des lieux, les rayons lactescents de la lune semblaient chanter une hymne silencieuse à la végétation endormit, mais des chuchotements intrus cassaient cette atmosphère morte. La source du son venait de derrière le cerisier. Curieux, le ténébreux avança discrètement prenant la voie offerte. Plus il s'approchait, plus la....ou plutôt LES voix augmentaient de volume. Arrivé à au moins une dizaine de mètres du cerisier, il se pencha sur le coté afin de confirmer les doutes qui s'étaient peu à peu adoptés dans sa tête, reconnaissent au fil du chemin les propriétaires des voix murmurantes et en effet, ce qu'il craignait était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. De l'autre coté du cerisier, se trouvait un blond dont une main s'appuyait sur l'arbre l'autre tenant une flute de champagne ; en face de lui s'apercevait une jeune femme au cheveux rose, adossée au cerisier, le regards pleins de malice, laissant échapper des fois des rires cristallins qui résonnaient dans le silence ambiant. Le porteur du Sharingan sentit en plus d'un nouveau pincement au cœur, une envie d'aller _casser la gueule à cette 'censure' de-... une minute..__._Il venait bien de penser du mal de Sakura ?! Mais, ça ne serait pas plutôt le blond qui devait haïr plus que tout ?! _Mais si !_Il le haïssait, il le détestait, il n y avait pas de personne qui le répugnait autant sur-

Tout en continuant à discuter du coté des deux ex-, la rose eut un soudain vertige, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et ainsi la poussa à tomber dans les bras du blond, blond qui la retenu illico.

...N'est-ce pas que c'est Naruto qu'il haïssait, hein ?

C'est Naruto qu'il méprise, c'est Naruto à qu'il veut enfoncer son poing dans la tranche, c'est Naruto dont il est jaloux... !!

Ne tenant plus et ne voulant plus comprendre quoi que ce soit, le brun laissa ses nerfs prendre le dessus sur lui. Et d'un geste décidé happa bien le verre d'alcool qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et se dirigea vers la med-nin et le Kyuûbi. Faisant semblant de juste-passer-par-là, il renversa _ malencontreusement_ son champagne sur la rose..._Mais je voulais le renverser sur Naruto moi, pas Sakura !!_... _J'ai juste mal visé, voilà mais c'était Naruto_ _ma cible... !_

Il prit un air faussement désolé puis l'argumenta de paroles bien sarcastiques. Ne se rendant point compte qu'il venait d'ôter son masque et qu'il était en train d'exposer ses émotions, dont la jalousie qui se lisait parfaitement sur son visage, tellement il était irrité :

- Oups ! Que je suis maladroit ! Pardon d'avoir interrompu ce-moment-romantique.

Les deux onyxs croisèrent un océan noir et déchainé, il pouvait lire toute la haine que lui portait son camarade. La rancune qu'il soutenait au blond était presque de l'amour comparé à ce que ressentait le jinchuriki de Kyuûbi en son égard.

Se rendant compte de l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus lourde, la rose se sentit de trop et décida de s'éclipser :

- ... Je vais aller nettoyer ça, excusez-moi.

Aussitôt que la jeune femme entra à l'intérieure, les deux paire d'yeux se rencontrèrent une seconde fois, se foudroyant instantanément du regard. Seulement, les deux orbes céruléens semblaient écraser la paire de sphères sombres. Quelques minutes passèrent, qui pourtant semblèrent durer des heures. Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à se défier du regard, jusqu'à ce que le blond jugea de se retirer. Donnant un coup de pied à la pelouse en direction de son rival et un autre coup d'épaule en passant à coté de lui, continuant son chemin en pestant entre ses dents jusqu'à l'intérieure de la villa, laissant le brun là, au milieu du jardin à maudire le blond, la rose et lui-même avec sa jalousie maladive...

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?!

Il se laissa choir mollement sur le coté, maintenu par le cerisier, ne comprenant guère son geste...Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?...Mais parce qu'il était jaloux de Naruto pardi ! _Oui, c'était pour ça..._ Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il été plus irrité par Sakura que Naruto, quand il l'avait vu dans ses bras... ? S'il avait éprouvé de la haine pour la rose, se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas réellement amoureux d'elle ... ? _Non,_ il était simplement agacé de la voire dans les bras d'un autre homme alors qu'elle prétendait sans cesse être follement amoureuse de lui !... Pfff, comme si c'était de Sakura dont il était jaloux juste en versant maladroitement son verre sur elle...._n'importe quoi_ ! Il retourna les talons, fourra ses deux mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers l'entrée à son tour.

En franchissant le grand salon, son regard se posa niaisement sur le blond...le blond en train de danser un slow avec la med-nin...son sang lui monta aussitôt à la tête, n'écoutant que ses nerfs, il se dirigea malgré lui vers le _couple _ puis se posta soigneusement, la main libre semblant attendre qu'on la prenne juste après les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer :

- Tu permets que je te la prête ?

Le blond cette fois, le regarda avec toute l'indifférence du monde, et tout en s'écartant gratuitement de sa cavalière, il formula naturellement ne laissant paraître aucune autre émotion qu'appart la désinvolture :

- Mais je t'en prie.

Il se retira suivi des yeux scrutateurs du ténébreux, yeux qui s'assombrirent aussitôt en voyant une brune aux cheveux longs et ondulés aller se coller au bras du doré pour, apparemment, lui demander de danser avec elle. Demande qui fut aussitôt accepté en percevant le blondin mener la danse en collant la brune à lui...ce qui fit grincer les dents au brun qui l'observait toujours viscéralement..._maudite soit cette Tenten !..._ _une seconde..._Il avait séparé le blond de la rose, alors pourquoi était-il toujours jaloux ?!

- ...Sasuke-kun... ?

Ledit Sasuke sortit brutalement de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Sakura. Il posa ses onyx encore enflammés de haine sur les deux émeraudes brillantes d'une lumière encore indéchiffrable pour lui, et s'étonna en apercevant un léger soubresaut de la part de la jeune femme. Il s'en rendit compte indirectement ensuite noya la haine qui se lisait dans ses deux prunelles par de l'interrogation. La jeune femme déclara:

- Tu ne voulais pas danser avec moi, Sasuke-kun ?

La réponse lui vint sous l'effet d'une douche froide... _c'est vrai ça_ ...Il voulait seulement éloigner le Kyuûbi de l'Haruno, il n'avait pas de plaisir à danser avec son_ amoureuse __..._ _Mouai, l'amour n'était pas aussi extraordinaire tel qu'on le prétendait...Ou bien n'était-ce tout simplement pas de l'amour ?_

Sa question ne trouva pas de réponse sur le moment, car l'impatience se lisait clairement sur la rose. A contrecœur, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la med-nin et l'autre sur sa hanche, entament une danse gracieuse en s'effaçant peu à peu parmi les autres couples Il se promit quand-même d'éclaircir les choses après, _oui après__..._ Et il n'essayait aucunement de fuir la réponse qui devint pourtant évidente, non, non..._Un Uchiha, ne fuit jamais..._

Son regard n'avait pas quitté le blond, ou cesser d'observer ses faits et gestes. Seulement, en le voyant se pencher à l'oreille de la brunette, lui susurrant quelque chose et en faisant glisser sa main délibérément tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, nue de tissu, cause de la robe, lui provoqua une crise de jalousie douloureuse. Mais surtout son cœur devint trop serré. Il abandonna sa compagne et se dirigea directement vers le bar afin d'immerger sa mélancolique dans quelques bouteilles de Saké...

**########**

- Mais fais un effort pour marcher, merde !

- J'n't'ai pas d'mandé d'maider, hips !

Deux personnes traversaient la rue déserte du quartier, un tenant....ou plutôt essayant de tenir l'autre et de l'empêcher de manger le sol, l'autre titubant inconsciemment mais bizarrement silencieux pour quelqu'un de soûl...

- Faudra marquer _ça _sur le calendrier... Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un Uchiha bourré à mort ! Tu parles d'une chance !

- Achète-toi un calendrier d'abord, hips, baka !

- 'tain, comment tu fais pour réussir à me répliquer dans ton état ?!

- 'Suffit de pas être, hips, comme toi...c'est à dire un imbécile !!

- L'imbécile, lui au moins, ne se tourne pas au ridicule en se soûlant à cause d'une fille pour noyer son chagrin d'_amour !_

- ...

- Touché !

- C'n'était pas de toi dont j'étais jaloux...

- Qu-...HEIN ?!?

Il se stoppa nettement quand l'information afflua et tourna bien dans son cerveau mais en retournant sa tête vers la direction du Sharingan, il fut surprit en le trouvant endormit...debout...Il le redressa puis continua son chemin vers sa maison, le brun ayant déménagé temporairement chez-lui à cause des travaux au quartier Uchiha.

**########**

Tout en posant la masse ensommeillée sur le lit, le renard ne pût s'empêcher de s'asseoir à son tour au rebord de celui-ci, contemplant le visage angélique endormit, tellement différent de celui qu'arborait d'habitude l'héritier du Sharingan...

Le réceptacle de Kyuûbi, n'avait cessé de penser et de repenser à toutes ces révélations...Il avait comprit que le brun avait des sentiments qui dépassaient le stade fraternelle à son égard, à l'aide de son comportement récent et de pleines d'autres déductions qu'expliquaient sa raison, maintenant. Cela le choqua bien sûr, sur le coup, il hésitait entre creuser de l'écart entre eux deux ou de lui faire comprendre gentiment que ça ne marchera jamais entre eux. Lui, il était loin, même très loin d'être gay, pas qu'il était homophobe mais _il-n'avait-jamais-ressenti-la-moindre-attirance-physique-pour-un-homme_ **(3)**, il préférait les formes féminines flatteuses...

Il avait tout de même fini par choisir la deuxième suggestion, la trouvant plus raisonnable et peut-être moins douloureuse. Enfin, ça risquait de faire mal sur le coup mais c'était meilleur que de le faire souffrir pendant toute une vie_....__à moins si c'était la même chose ?_ Bref, pour l'instant, son but était de faire avouer le brun de ses sentiments à son égard, de pleins grès... **(4)**

**########**

**Objectif N°1:** Le toucher le plus de fois possible.

- Oï Sasuke ! T'as du chocolat...là !

Il tendit sa main et la porta jusqu'aux coins des lèvres du ténébreux, utilisant son pouce pour transplanter la salissure jusqu'à sa bouche à lui, happant le chocolat de sa langue. Incitant un frisson tout le long de la colonne du brun, plus de violentes rougeurs sur les joues de ce dernier, se rappelant d'un événement assez important...**(5)**

**Objectif N°2:** S'arranger pour qu'il me voie nu.

- Tadaïmaa~~

Ne recevant pas la réponse habituelle du « Bienvenu à la maison » le brun s'interrogea mentalement. Il partit donc en quête de recherche du blond.

Le salon : Personne.

La cuisine : Rien.

La salle de bain : Que dal.

_Il ne reste donc plus que la chambre._

Il toqua, mais aucune réponse.

- Naruto ?

_Toujours rien..._il décida alors d'entrer et vérifier par lui-même

- Oï, usrantokaï-

Il s'immobilisa net...devant ses yeux le dos musclé et bronzé d'un blond, décoré de cicatrices en tous genres. Son encéphale marqua un temps de pause alors que ses yeux dégringolaient à l'aveuglette jusqu'au fessier bien ferme et musclé du jeune homme... Quand une chaleur soudaine incendia un endroit bien intime chez-lui, lui provoquant des sensations nouvelles et...bien bizarre pour son cas...

- -chi...

En voyant le demi-visage de l'Uzumaki le guetter du coin de l'œil, sa tête se remit hâtivement à remarcher. Il reprit donc son air hautin et flegmatique puis referma la porte et fit tout en s'exécutant :

- Je vais prendre une douche.

**########**

Maintenant il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait plus se le nier...

L'héritier du Sharingan fixait de ses deux yeux délavés sa main droite, toujours levée, où un liquide blanchâtre était en train de s'effacer et de se perdre parmi l'eau qui coulait invariablement...Il se dégoutait, penser _ça_ de son meilleur ami. Son cœur lui faisait mal d'imaginer la réaction de celui-ci s'il apprenait ce qu'il venait de faire..._Comment faire ? Quitter le village ?...Non, Naruto ne me le pardonnerait jamais cette fois..._Et même s'il partait sans revenir, le poids de sa culpabilité ne lui ferait pas gagner le repos. Surtout qu'il venait de se rendre compte que ses sentiments n'étaient pas uniquement que de l'attirance physique mais bel et bien de l'amour pur...il était un demi-gay...**(6)**, car les autres hommes ne lui faisaient pas d'effets, il n y avait que _lui_...

**Objectif N°3** : Le chauffer à mort.

- Bordel, mais l'est où cette putain de montre ?! (Quelle vulgarité x.x)

Le renard savait pertinemment où elle se trouvait, puisqu'il l'avait, de son plein grès, posé sur la table basse qui se trouvait juste derrière le canapé. Où, justement, était installé un beau brun en train de bouquiner innocemment...

- Ah ! La voilà !

Le blondin se pencha sur le ténébreux jusqu'à coller son corps sur celui-ci, puis commença à se mouvoir prétextant que l'objet était trop loin. Ne tenant plus, Sasuke craqua... mais pas du même terme que celui au quel s'attendait le blond :

- Naruto !! Dégage de là, merde ! T'as laissé toute cette place sur le canapé pour venir exprès sur-moi ?! Si t'es en chaleur va te trouver une pute, bordel !

Naruto, ne s'attendait pas, mais vraiment pas, à ce genre de réaction du brun. Il s'écarta en rétorquant de la première remarque qui lui était passée par la tête :

- Ça va hein ! Les trainées ça courent les rues. Et je ne suis pas désespéré au point de m'intéresser à TOI !

- Ah bon ? Tu crois p't'être que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège ?

- ...Quel manège ?! Mais de quoi tu parles Sasuke !?

- Fais pas l'innocent ! Tu te conduis bizarrement avec moi ces temps-ci !!

_Impossible...aurait-il deviné ... ?!?!_

- N'importe quoi ! Tu te fais des illusions, si tu crois que je m'intéresse à un mec comme toi !

- C'est réciproque et encore heureux !!

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le brun se retira et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre, se laissant glisser le long de la porte tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains... pourquoi fallait-il que sa tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas tous aisément tombé amoureux de Sakura ou de n'importe quelle autre fille avec qui ça aurait marché ?!...Pourquoi les dieux le détestait-il autant, au point de lui exiger un amour impossible ?!..._chienne de vie_...

Le blond, lui, de son coté, s'était affalé sur le canapé en soupirant de soulagement. Heureusement que le brun n'avait pas cherché à comprendre_..._et puis, avec ce que venait de déclarer Sasuke, ce n'était pas sûr que sa théorie tienne debout...se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé sur toute la ligne ?!... _Oh merde !_Maintenant il se rendait compte de ses tentatives désespérées avec une autre vision...et il comprenait la réaction du brun en son égard....il s'était réellement tourné au ridicule, et là, son coéquipier devait croire qu'il avait un faible pour lui !! _Oh bordel__._ Il se releva tout d'un coup, accompagnant ses dits : _Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! _

Le réceptacle de Kyuûbi se retourna et se dirigea où Sasuke venait juste d'entrer. Mais dès qu'il alla poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de relever ses deux lagons qu'il sentit un courant d'air de jasmin passer à coté de lui, il se retourna par reflexe et vit Sasuke se diriger vers les vestibules. Continuant de le suivre des yeux, jusqu'à-ce que celui-ci prononce toujours de dos à lui.

- M'attends pas pour dîner ce soir.

Le ténébreux ouvrit la porte mais dès qu'il alla poser un pied dehors, une voix derrière lui le stoppa dans sa lancée :

- Sasuke.

Le Sharingan ne se retourna toujours pas mais rétorqua d'un ton sec et froid :

- Quoi ?!

Le doré continuait d'insister du regard et du silence pour que le brun le regarde mais, ce dernier était tout aussi têtu que lui...c'était donc peine perdue...

- ... Non rien...

Il tourna les talons pour entrer dans la chambre. Le brun fit de même à son tour en claquant la porte d'entrée/sortie du domicile.

**########**

Titubant, Sasuke monta avec grande difficulté les escaliers pour atteindre enfin l'étage du dessus. Tout en commençant à fouiller ses poches, il s'appuya sur la porte mais, celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Le ténébreux perdit l'équilibre et tomba .... Dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui venait juste d'ouvrir la porte et qui semblait tout autant surpris que lui.

- Sasuke... ? Tu t'es encore bourré ?

Le brun se dégagea tant bien que mal des bras du blond puis s'appuya sur le coté du mur pour tenir debout. Il l'utilisa d'ailleurs pour se trainer jusqu'à la chambre, sauf qu'un imprévu le stoppa au cours de sa _marche_ ... Une voix féminine s'était levée derrière lui, ce qui le fit se retourner instinctivement.

- Naruto, c'est-

- Oui, c'est l'ami dont je t'ai parlé.

Devant le beau blond, se trouvait une jolie jeune femme debout à coté de lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux sombres aux reflets cendrés, lui tombant en cascade, maintenus en une demie-queue. Les yeux brillant d'un gris assez clair et aussi d'une lueur de détachement qui empêchait de voire ses vraies émotions. Des traits fins embellissaient son visage plus pâle que pâle. Elle portait un décolleté noir qui moulait son corps et dessinait à la perfection ses formes généreuses, plus une courte jupe blanche au contour macassar. De longues et fines jambes blafardes, se chaussant d'une paire de sandales à la même couleur que son bas.

Une soudaine main passa par-dessus ses épaules et une tête blonde se pencha à son niveau :

- Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas une membre du fan-club « Sasuke-kun », par hasard ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui puis lui adressa un sourire espiègle avec un faux air outré :

- Me compare pas à ces « choses » qui sautent et crient partout des « Sasuke-kun » !

- Ouf ! Tu me rassures, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre moi ! Fit-il avec un sourire diablement sexy.

La dernière phrase du blond fit se désenivrer complètement le brun cette fois, qui commençait déjà à regagner de ses repères.

- Idiot.

Elle tendit la main pour donner une petite tape sur la joue du blond, blond qui élargit aussitôt son sourire.

- Donc, Sasuke Yuki, Yuki Sasuke.

Les deux appelés se regardèrent d'abord silencieusement puis hochèrent du même mouvement leurs têtes, ne pipant mots.

- Bon, J y vais.

La jeune femme joignit le mouvement à la parole et se dirigea vers la porte. Le pauvre Sasuke reprit sa marche encore plus démoralisé que jamais, même s'il devait être heureux pour son amoureux secret.

- Ok, chérie.

Le Sharingan ne stoppa pas et pénétra la chambre, allant de suite se détendre sur son lit, ne voulant pas en écouter d'avantage. Malgré qu'il ne réussit pas à dormir. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'elle l'interdisait presque de respirer. Il était tellement dégouté qu'il ne put même pas pleurer et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait à lui (rappelons qu'il est le seul à savoir qu'il est...à moitié-gay :/) en chouinant...

Mais croyant qu'il pouvait faire semblant de dormir pendant toute la nuit, une voix bien connue lui fit retirer cette croyance...ou plutôt espérance...

- Sasuke ?

- ...

- Sasukeee !

- ...

- Oï, SASUKE-BAKA !!!

- Quoi ?!?

- Tu dors ? Dit le blondin simplement.

- Pff...Oui !!

- Menteur !

- Bien sûr que je ne dors pas baka, puis que TU viens de me réveiller !!

- Menteur ! Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis tout à l'heur !!

- Bien sûr que si !! Mentit-il à nouveau.

- Non !

- SI !!

- NON !! Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger. Affirma l'Uzumaki.

- Ça ne prouve rien, crétin !

- Et ta respiration n'est pas celle de quelqu'un qui est censé dormir !

- N'importe quoi !!

- Allez, avoue !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

- AHA ! Donc t'avoue ! S'extasia-t-il.

- J'ai rien dit qui avoue quoi que ce soit, BAKA !!

- Mais si, t'as-....BAKA TOI-MÊME, BAKA !! Répliqua irrité le beau blond.

- NARUTO !!!

- Quoi ?!

- Tu me veux quoi à la fin ?!?

- ...Eh bien, en fait...

- ...

- J'ai...hum...Je...

- Aboule merde !

- J'n'arrivepasàbanderavecYuki ! **(7)**

- ...

- Voilà, je l'ai dis... moque-toi si tu veux, maintenant...

Le ténébreux marqua un temps de pause...En temps normal, il aurait explosé de rire et pas arrêté de se parodier du blond...mais là, il était beaucoup trop anéanti...même si leur petite dispute lui avait un peu simplicité l'esprit...au moins, il restait toujours ami avec lui et les vieilles habitudes revenaient...

- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?!

- Bah ! Les amis sa sert à ça, non ?

- Pas à raconter des ... _trucs_ intimes, comme ça !

- Mais c'est grave comme _trucs,_ Sasuke !! Très grave même !!

- ...Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j y fasse, bordel ?!

- Qu...Pff, laisse tomber....Moi qui ais cru que t'étais un ami...

- ...

- ...

- ...Je m y connais pas à ce genre de chose. Avoua le ténébreux finalement.

Le blondin, qui était de dos au noiraud, se retourna aussitôt pour le retrouver dans la même position que lui quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Bah, en fait... Bander, c'est-

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas ce que c'est !!

- ...Ok...

Le renard se détendit sur le lit quand une question afflua directement dans sa tête, question qu'il ne se gêna pas de poser :

- Sasuke...

- ...

- Putain, Sasuke !!!

- Quoi encore ?!?

- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- ...Ça ne te regarde pas !

- AHA ! Donc t'as bien un truc qui te tracasse !!

- ...Chh'...

- Héhé, allez, dis moi !

- NON !!

- Mais-

- Pas la peine d'insister, je dirais rien et si tu persistes à me faire chier, je fais mes baguages et 'vais me trouver une chambre d'hôtel !!

- ...

Le blond n'insista donc pas et se recoucha à contrecœur sans piper mots...sauf que son sommeil fut assez mouvementé.

**########**

- Naruto ! La porte !!

- Tu peux aller ouvrir ?! J'suis occupé !!

Sasuke s'accomplit et alla ouvrir la porte. Il tomba, sans être étonné, sur la petite amie de Naruto : Yuki...cette fois, elle avait les cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval et portait une robe cotonneuse incolore. Le brun s'effaça de la porte pour la laisser entrer, puis appela Naruto tout en enfilant sa veste.

- Tu vas où ?

- Entraînement, m'attends pas pour dîner.

- D'acc'...

Seul le bruit du claquement de porte lui répondit et c'est sur cela que le blond agrippa la main de sa compagne et l'emmena avec lui, jusqu'à la chambre...

**########**

Vers trois heures du matin, le brun pénétra la demeure. Encore une fois ivre, n'ayant pas résisté...

A pas de loups, il se dirigea habilement, sans faire de bruit, **(8)** vers la pièce où est censé dormir Naruto mais s'étonna en le trouvant éveillé, occupé à consumer un mégot...

- Je croyais que t'avais arrêté. Fit le brun en désignant l'objet tout en enlevant son haut.

Le réceptacle de Kyuûbi exhala une bouffée, les yeux sans émotions rivés sur le nouvel arrivant qui était en train de se déshabiller mollement.

- Elle m'a largué.

Le brun s'arrêta par réflexe en enfilant son pantalon (le pantalon du pyjama, hein !) puis, reprit son geste, essayant tant bien que mal de camoufler sa joie par de l'impassibilité :

- Pourquoi ? Fit-il d'un ton détaché en rejoignant son lit.

Le doré se redressa et porta sa cigarette jusqu'au cendrier, où il l'écrasa insouciamment.

- J'n'arrive toujours pas à ... le faire...

Le ténébreux lui donna son dos en s'allongeant puis lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis assez longtemps.

- Et tu tenais à elle ?

- ...Pas spécialement.

Cette réponse fût telle une délivrance pour le garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui ajouta :

- Trouve-toi une autre, alors.

- Moui...

Et les deux finirent par s'endormir avec un peu de difficulté...

**########**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto entra dans la maison accompagné d'une brune : De courts cheveux noirs, yeux rouge sang, peau pâle et formes très favorables. En les voyants introduire l'habitation, l'ascendant du Sharingan allégua aussitôt une excuse pour pouvoir sortir, remarquant quand-même que le renard ne tenait presque pas sur ses pieds. Il comprit de suite qu'il s'était sûrement soulé...

Le couple ne s'est pas prié et s'est aussitôt dirigé vers la chambre.

**########**

_Elle __**lui **__ressemble tellement.... _

Le jeune homme assit sur le lit dévisageait soigneusement la jeune femme posée à ses cotés...des cheveux noirs corbeau, une peau laiteuse et des yeux aussi rouge que ceux qui hantaient ses nuits...

Il approcha la brunette à lui en la tenant du menton puis scella ses lèvres sur ceux de ..._Sasuke._.. **(9)**

**########**

Une atmosphère charnelle emplissait la pièce. Les seuls sons qui retentaient dans la chambre étaient les gémissements asphyxiés et bruits de coups de boutoir incessants plus les frottements de corps et de draps.

Le blond se pencha en avant et alla mordre le cou blême de _Sasuke, Sasuke_ qui poussa un geignement un peu trop aigu pour un homme..._ça doit sûrement être l'effet proche de la jouissance qui altère sa voix..._

Le blondin accéléra la cadence, rendant le souffle plus court, voire presque inexistant pour le pauvre _Sasuke._

Un cri d'extase suraigu amalgamé à un grognement rauque retentit. Le blond, totalement inondé par une mer de sensations ardentes n'empêcha pas ses pensées de gratifier la satisfaction due grâce à _lui_ :

- Hnn...Sasuuuukeee...

Il s'effondra à coté de _lui_. Sa main se releva mollement pour se poser délicatement sur le torse de son _amant_._..__Une petite seconde__..._Il ouvra brusquement ses yeux quand il sentit son bras se placer sur quelque chose de doux et rebondit..._Putain de bordel de merde !!_ Il se releva brutalement, s'attendant à son châtiment... boire, cette fois lui avait ramené de GROS problèmes... il aperçut son amante ouvrir les yeux et reprendre, apparemment, peu à peu de ses esprits pour enfin se rendre compte de la gaffe.

Elle posa ses deux prunelles déformées par la rage sur les deux lagons bleutés.

- Espèce de connard !!

- Yumi, écoute-

- Salop !!!

La jeune femme se leva, emmitouflée dans les draps, s'habillant en hâte puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Pauvre con !!!

Elle cracha ces dernières paroles et claqua sèchement la porte derrière elle. Le doré la voyant partir, n'essaya même pas d'aller la retenir, de toute façon, que pourrait-il lui expliquer ? Qu'il n'aurait jamais pu bander avec elle sans penser à _lui_ ?... Qu'elle le comprenne comme elle le souhaite, il s'enfichait de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Il avait profité d'elle, c'est vrai, mais son acte n'aurait jamais osé être si il ne l'avait pas entendu parler à un autre homme pour un rendez-vous _habituel _à tel endroit....elle se foutait de lui, donc pourquoi ne pas se foutre d'elle ? L'important pour lui maintenant, était que l'attirance physique qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke avait finit par revenir...Il avait sauté de femme en femme uniquement pour essayer de l'oublier et d'oublier _ce_ jours, où ses fantasmes pour lui n'avaient plus pu être niés...

**Flash Back:**

- Tu fais quoi ?

Le jeune homme blond se retourna qu'à demi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Un gâteau au chocolat ! **(10)**

Le brun s'approcha minutieusement du blond, toujours retourné à lui, seulement un imprévu cassa les croyances têtues des deux jeunes hommes et le brun glissa sur (sur quoi ? vous connaitrez la réponse....maintenant ! n.n) du chocolat **(11)** étant assez près du blond, le Sharingan se retrouva sur le lui, ses lèvres scellées sur le doré, les yeux écarquillés paradoxalement à ceux du blonds qui s'étaient fermés de pleins grés. Il se retira rapidement, tenant son nez de ses deux mains.

- Arg ! Mon nez !

Et il fit semblant de faire comme si cet accident était quelque chose qui se produisait souvent, (...bah ! u.u,) continuant à citer qu'il s'était cassé le nez en le heurtant sur celui du blond ... et le blond finit par faire de même avec lui. Le ténébreux avait pensé que Naruto avait fermé les yeux juste par reflexe irréfléchis, le voyant tombé sur lui...Mais il y avait bien un truc qu'il n'oublierait jamais, et qu'il s'est caché ne cessant de se le nier...c'était que le gout du chocolat n'avait jamais était aussi délicieux que sur les lèvres de Naruto....

Le kitsune, lui, avait mit ça de coté. Essayant de camoufler les questions et les sensations qu'il avait ressentit en commençant à sortir de droite à gauche. Uniquement pour assouvir ses pulsations sexuelles et aussi pour se perdre dans ses partenaires... **(12)**

**/Fin du Flash Back**

Le doré soupira et se releva pour se diriger vers la douche.

**########**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois dans la journée. Laissant entrevoir un brun, le même brun que celui d'habitude. Il trouva le blondin allongé sur le ventre, les deux bras de chaque cotés dépassant du lit, les jambes écartées et entremêlées dans sa couverture. Il se déshabilla ne restant qu'en boxer ne se rendant nullement compte des deux billes nautiques brillantes dans l'obscurité, en train de le guetter et de le manger du regard à travers le miroir qui reproduisait son reflet.

Le platiné reprit aussitôt son rôle en voyant le ténébreux se diriger vers son lit, faisant semblant de dormir. Mais il n'entendit pas le grincement censé provenir du lit d'à coté, seule une présence debout devant lui puis un léger courant d'air. Ensuite la froideur du drap sur son corps. Quelques secondes passèrent quand il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou, mais surtout l'odeur de jasmin qui chatouilla ses narines. Il frissonna mais persista a à faire semblant de sommeiller. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur son cou puis un autre courant d'air brisant le contact et éloignant la personne. **(13)**

Quand il entendit le grincement du lit voisin, sa tête lui fit enfin rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Des papillons chatouillaient son ventre et une chaleur apaisante réchauffait son cœur, qui battait tellement vite que ça lui provoquait un malaise presque douloureux. Il remémora les précédentes nuits et comprit pourquoi il se trouvait tous les matins couvert alors qu'il se souvint bien avoir dormi quasi-sans couverture. Au début il avait favorisé ça du coté de son somnambulisme, mais maintenant, il le savait très bien. Et le fais de découvrir la face cachée de Sasuke en SON égard lui fit connaître une **sorte** de _bonheur_ qu'il s'est caché en lui depuis très, même, trop longtemps. Voire un Sasuke attentionné et doux affecta grandement le blondinet, de plus le bisou dans le cou lui avait fait naître des soupçons qui furent directement dirigés vers son ancienne théorie....seulement, il ne voulait plus courir de risque, il abandonna donc vite cette_ illusion_ et se concentra sur la scène qui venait de se reproduire plus tôt. Il n'arrêta guère de la passer et repasser dans sa tête, ayant fortement apprécié la sensation mais aussi le sentiment qui en affluait. Ne tenant plus, et voulant assurément ressentir cette chaleur qui lui embrasait le cœur, il se releva, n'écoutant plus que son cœur et son corps. Le blondin ne fit qu'un pas pour se retrouver devant le lit de Sasuke. Il se coucha à coté de lui et alla se coller à son dos. Le doré recueillit d'abord le brun se crisper et sursauter légèrement mais vite se détendre et se décontracter, ne rétorquant rien, semblant ne pas rejeter ce contact.

Maintenant il avait bien des chances que son hypothèse tienne la route. Pouvoir sentir seulement que ses sentiments sont réciproques fit exploser une bombe d'émotions au blond, des émotions à qui il ne pouvait donner de nom, mais qui exprimaient tous de l'euphorie et de la bravoure à l'inciter pour ne pas avoir peur, peur de ce sentiments tellement particulier, unique, chéri mais crains. Ce sentiment qu'il n'appréhendait pas et plus de se l'avouer. Puis il en était sûr maintenant, qu'il ne se trompait pas, qu'il ne le confondait en rien, il le savait....qu'il **l**'aimé... le vrai amour, et ce sentiment ne venait pas juste d'arriver mais seulement de se réveiller d'un long et profond sommeil oublié...omis et harponné autre fois, mais plus présentement. Pas la peine de se le cacher : Il était fou amoureux de Sasuke...et ce, depuis beaucoup trop longtemps...

_Il doit sûrement être somnambule....bah autant en profité...demain je jouerai le jeu avec lui, quand il se rendra compte qu'il s'est transplanté de son lit, au mien...Je me demande comment je devrai agir demain?...Hum, je n'ai qu'à le laisser se réveiller, puis je réagirais comme lui, après..._

Sasuke ne put freiner d'exploiter cette rare occasion pour se fondre dans le moment en jouant le jeu de _l'endormi-inconscient_. Il se retourna puis laissa tomber sa main mollement sur la hanche du blond. Le blondin sentit tels des feux d'artifices lui crépiter et lui serrer l'estomac, il ne réussi guère à fermer l'œil de la nuit mais persista pourtant à faire semblant de dormir.

Pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans, depuis l'hécatombe de son clan, il dormit comme un bienheureux...dulcifié, sans faire un seul cauchemar même pas un rêve ; puisqu'il ne voulait confondre rêverie et réalité...et avoir peur que tous ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'une illusion reproduite de sa cervelle... Non, le rêve : il était en train de le vivre en réalité...

_Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai..._

**########**

En ouvrant ses deux onyx, la première chose qu'avait aperçue le brun était une gueule d'ange endormi juste en face de lui. Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient du dehors projetaient leurs éclats sur le visage du blond, l'entourant telle une aura. La main du ténébreux se porta d'elle-même pour écarter une mèche indocile blonde mais en recouvrant instantanément ses esprits, elle se retira illico, comme calcinée ou électrocutée par ce simple contact. Son corps suivi le mouvement et se releva brusquement faisant _réveiller _ le beau blond et lui provoquant à lui-même, un éclaire de douleur à sa tête. Il porta sa main instinctivement à celle-ci et se retourna quand-même vers le blondin, arborant une mine fatiguée et impassible, laquelle une grimace d'affliction venait mystifier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Le doré se releva à son tour en baillant et en détendant ses muscles, il plongea ses sphères marines dans les billes obscures, puis répondit spontanément :

- J'avais froid.

Sasuke arqua un sourcille, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce genre de réponse, mais dès qu'il essaya de rétorquer de quoi comprendre le comportement du blond, la même douleur refit surface, le stoppant dans sa lancée. Il se releva néanmoins complètements du lit et partit se chercher de l'aspirine contre sa gueule de bois.

Le renard s'autorisa un sourire en voyant le brun disparaître de son champ de vision mais surtout à cause de sa réaction, il n'avait pas cherché à réagir contre ce qu'il avait fait, ou bien était-ce seulement parce qu'il avait mal à la tête ?

Enfin, le blond était très content aujourd'hui, et rien ni personne n'allait lui gâcher ce bonheur. **(14)** Il se dirigea hâtivement jusqu'à la salle de bain mais la trouva occupé par une autre personne. Le brun s'était permit une douche bien froide pour lui faire passer son mal de crâne. Une fois finit, il enroula une simple serviette autour de ses hanches et en prit une autre pour se sécher la chevelure. Sortant de la salle d'eau, il perçut sans se retourner la présence du blond adossé au mur d'à coté, mais ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et continua à se diriger jusqu'à la chambre.

Le doré ne stoppa pas de suivre de ses deux lagons la silhouette, la dévorant de son regard jusqu'à-ce qu'elle expire de sa vision. Il entra à son tour la salle d'eau, ignorant totalement le sang qui s'est gorgé fortement au niveau de son entrejambes.

Tout en préparant du café, l'héritier du Sharingn n'avait cessé depuis tout à l'heure d'essayer de saisir le raisonnement du blond. D'après ce qu'il avait déclaré : il avait de son pleins grès venu à coté de lui sur son lit...._pourquoi ?!_ Peut-être que le blond avait eu une poussé d'hormones soudaine après ne pas avoir, peut-être, bandé ? _Non...ce n'est pas le genre de Naruto..._Il ne sacrifierait jamais leur amitié pour ce genre de trucs. De plus, il était trop fier pour faire ça, qui plus est, avec LUI.

Réfléchir à ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Il versa le café dans son verre et le lait dans un autre puis le laissa sur la table. Il partit ensuite en direction de la porte coulissante en verre qui donnait sur le jardin puis resta à contempler l'air maussade que révélait l'extérieure. A croire que les dieux pleuraient sur sa pauvre personne...Mais qu'ils lui tendent la main au lieu de le mettre dans des pétrins puis s'apitoyer sur son sort !

La pluie s'abattait sur les vitres, provoquant un son bien morose et las...Le brun avait toujours pensé que les malheurs arrivaient toujours avec la pluie...

Une présence le fit sortir qu'à moitié de ses pensées. Sans se retourner, il avait deviné ou plutôt sentit la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Ils restèrent tous les deux à regarder la pluie s'affaler sur le jardin...** (15) **mais tous les deux avec une différente vision des choses. Le jour et la nuit, le Ying et le Yang. Il en dégageait chagrin et joie, malheur et bonheur. Une grande dissimilitude qui les a pourtant rapprochés... un chemin opposé qui les a pourtant unit sur la même voie. Le passé les a séparé, mais le futur ne fera que les lier plus, si ce n'est pas l'avenir qui les fera se découvrir ce sera sûrement le passé. Entre passé et futur se trouve le présent et pour parvenir à ce futur proche, ils devraient d'abord gravirent ensemble l'instant actuel... Même s'ils incitent à omettre leur passé, lui, il ne les oubliera pas. Même ensemble, ils ne sauront le taire, tel un fantôme hantant sans cesse leurs pensées...se faner graduellement dans un moment de félicité. Mais ne faisant que croitre, assoiffé de malheur, dans un instant de fléau.... Néanmoins, ils pourront faire une chose encore mieux, plus exceptionnelles, plus insolite, beaucoup plus favorable que l'oublier : Anéantir intégralement et écraser entièrement leurs passé avec **leur « **futur » bâtit ensemble. Et pour cela... Faire les bons choix présentement, marcher sans se reculer, courir sans regretter, tomber et ne pas cesser de se relever... Mais toujours ensemble... **(16)**

Le blond ouvra d'un mouvement précipité la porte et sortit de sa demeure pour s'exposer entièrement à la pluie, qui ne cessait de danser, guidé par le vent. Le platiné releva la tête et ferma les yeux, délogeant son bonheur et le laissant s'exprimer en abandon avec les fines cordelettes aqueuses, trahies et sacrifiées par les nuages grisâtres, toujours en tort et en conflit:

- J'ai envie de chanter ! J'ai envie de danser !!...J'ai envie de- (de toi ?)

- Tu vas attraper froid à rester là, dobe !

Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule du renard et le fit se retourné brusquement. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond ne se fixe pas et qu'il se laissa retourner, ajoutant même de l'appui à sa volonté ...

Voilà qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez à lui. Les yeux écarquillés, contrairement à ceux du blond qui étaient plissés. Un fin sourire espiègle dessiné sur les lèvres. Le ténébreux releva progressivement ses yeux jusqu'à se noyer dans une mer agitée par une multitude de sentiments à qu'il ne saurait donner un nom précis.

Il vit le doré choir sur son épaule, lui il restait crispé, n'osant bouger le petit doigt ou même se dégager. **(17)**

Le kitsune s'approcha plus de l'oreille opaline, jusqu'à l'effleurer de ses lèvres, il lui susurra ensuite :

- Je ne savais pas...que c'était si fort...

Le brun se raidit, tandis qu'un frisson de bien-être parcourra sa colonne, un autre s'amalgama à ce dernier provenant du vent qui avait glacé sa chair humidifiée par la pluie, qui plus est, n'arrangeait pas son cas avec le T-shirt qui aspirait l'eau.

Tout se mélangeait. Tant de questions flottaient dans sa tête, mais aucune ne parvint à répondre à l'une d'elle, uniquement des doutes qui cassaient les probabilités de ses raisonnement..._Se serait-il rendu compte de quelque chose ?! Et si c'était le cas, va-t-il profiter de moi ? Pourquoi être venu dans mon lit la nuit ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec ces yeux là ?? Pourquoi...pourquoi j'ai peur de découvrir la réponse ?!? _

Naruto reprit la parole en se détachant de lui pour se mettre en face.

- Regarde-moi, Sasuke.

_C'est fou comme le sol peu paraître intéressent tout à coup..._

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse, il ne voulait plus savoir la vérité...

Il fallait se l'avouer...lui, un Uchiha...il avait...il avait...

- As-tu peur ?

Ce simple mot fit redresser instantanément et par reflexe la tête de l'Uchiha. Le voilà prit au piège et coincé entre deux billes bleutées. Pourtant il regardait mais ne voyait pas. Mais ce manège ne pût durer bien longtemps, et il finit par être aspiré dans cet océan infini. Seulement à sa plus grande surpris...

Sa chair tremblait, mais son cerveau était occupé à affluer l'information de ce qu'il venait voire, tellement qu'il ne se rendit quasiment pas compte qu'il grelotait de froid.

- Je te déteste.

Mais l'Uchiha n'écoutait plus, il ne faisait que regarder, que de se perdre et se reperdre dans ce labyrinthe nautique. Le chemin lui était bien tracé, mais il refusait d y croire sur le coup...le genre de chose qui était trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait rencontré tellement de désastres dans sa vie, qu'il ne savait plus si toute cette joie qui lui tombait dessus soudainement soit réelle. Ou si elle devait lui faire du bien ou du mal... Il voulait bien prouver ses espérances...il avait peur, oui, peur de se faire un faux espoir et d'être déçu après. Il avait peur que ce que démontraient les yeux du blond étaient vrai et qu'il ne réussit pas à être à la hauteur...il n'avait jamais espérait une seule fois que ce moment arrive, donc, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir...Mais le « je te déteste » lui illustrait bien que ce qu'il était en train de voire n'était pas un fourvoiement ou une mystification... Non, il ne le croyait pas. Il en était tellement sûr maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait...qu'il ne disait pas ce que ses yeux révélés eux à sa place..._alors, ce pourrait-il...que peut-être..._

Il sentit quelques choses d'humide et doux se poser sur ses lèvres. Ses neurones reprirent peu à peu leur place et il réalisa que c'était le blond qui venait de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes...Maintenant il avait la réponse général à toutes ses questions...Fermant, les yeux, il passa sa main derrière la nuque du renard et le colla encore plus à lui, demandant aussitôt l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Requête qui fut instantanément admit. Les deux bouts de chair se chamaillaient en se taquinant l'une à l'autre, une bataille languissant a été déclaré, et aucuns des deux amoureux ne semblaient vouloir déclarer forfait...

La pluie cessa bizarrement, comme annoncent la naissance d'un nouvel amour et aussi celle d'un nouveau couple. Le brun passa sa main sous le T-shirt mouillé du blondin, quand il se rendit compte tout-à-coup, qu'ils étaient tous les deux trompés et qu'ils allaient sûrement attraper-

- Achoum !

-froid...

En voyant l'Uzumaki trépider de froid, le brun s'attendrit. Il passa derrière son dos et enveloppa son corps de ses mains.

- On rentre ?

- On peut rester encore un peu ? J'ai plus froid là, tu sais !

Le brun soupira mais ne put empêcher un mini-sourire d'orner ses lèvres. Il poussa le corps jusqu'à l'intérieure toujours encadré de ses bras...

Ils allaient assurément être malade, mais le ténébreux ne regretta en rien ce qui s'était passé, de plus, il ne regarderait plus jamais un jour pluvieux de la même idée qu'avant...

Il se disait que la pluie était les pleurs des dieux à tout calvaire humain qui se trouvait sur terre. Mais dès que l'orage passait et que le soleil se montrait, cela démontrait que les problèmes ont été résolus et qu'une ou deux, voire même plusieurs personnes venaient de se débarrasser de leurs soucies et préoccupations... aujourd'hui, c'était leur tour...Enfin, ça, c'était devenu SA vision des choses...

- En fait...

Le brun se débarrassa de son haut tout étroit à cause de l'eau et prit une des serviettes que venait de rapporter le blond. Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé en séchant énergiquement sa chevelure et laerssa le silence poussé le blond à l'écouter. Blond qui s'assit à ses cotés, torse nu et serviette autour du cou.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit si t'avais bandé avec....l'aut' meuf.

- ..Hum ?...ah !...euh....j'ai réussi...

L'héritier des Uchiha cessa tous gestes et se retourna vers son nouveau et premier petit-ami. Arquant un sourcil, il l'interrogea du regard....

- ah ?

- Oui...

Le blond reprit de sécher ses cheveux, plus flegmatiquement, tout en continuant sa lancée :

- Mais je n'aurais jamais pu le faire si je n'étais pas ivre...

- Oh...

- Et je n'aurais jamais réussi à le faire si je ne t'avais pas imaginé à sa place...

- ...

Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur les joues pâles de l'Uchiha, rougeurs aux quelles le blondin ne s y échappa pourtant pas. Ce dernier se pencha en sa direction, maintenu par ses mains afin de se retrouver en face de lui, il prononça ensuite avec un sourire provocateur :

- Tu sais que t'es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis ?

Sasuke tourna d'un mouvement sec sa tête, fuyant le regarde du blond, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais Naruto ne la voyait pas de cette façon. Il happa le menton du ténébreux et le fit tourner en sa direction sans trop forcer, puisque l'Uchiha se laissa faire. Le jeune homme aux irises obsidiennes, avait bien remarqué le désire qui se lisait dans les deux sphères d'un bleu pur. Il voulait éloigner son regard mais ses yeux restaient captivés. Le renard approcha dangereusement son visage en plissant les yeux et alla titiller le coin des lèvres du brun avec sa langue, ce dernier se laissa faire, fermant les yeux et appréciant le contact. Il sortit à son tour sa langue et la fit rencontrer à celle de Naruto, engageant une danse langoureuse et sensuelle. Bientôt le doré se retrouva à califourchon sur le Sharingan, sa main naviguait sur le torse pâle, gravant dans sa tête chaque parcelle, glissant mollement jusqu'au nombril et allant au bas du dos. Le ténébreux, lui, avait les deux bras gracieusement posés autour du cou de son petit-ami. Seuls les bruits des baisers charnels résonnaient dans la pièce. Plus rien n'existait pour eux deux, l'impression d'être expédié dans une autre dimension où seulement eux deux y vivaient... Le monde pouvait tomber en ruine, ils s'enfichaient... Uchiha laissa ses deux mains couler jusqu'au fessier bien musclé de son bien-aimé, le pressant et le malaxant, arrachant des geignements de plaisir aussitôt étouffés dans l'échange du baiser. Seulement, l'atmosphère monta vite dans la pièce, et le baiser sensuelle se transforma en véritable ébats langoureux. Porté par le moment, le brun agrippa les hanches de son amoureux et le pencha en avant pour l'assiéger sur la table-basse du salon. Le blond, lui, avait écarté les jambes, laissant sans pudeur, sa virilité gorgé de sang frotter celle du brun, augmentant à chaque fois l'envie de l'un en l'occurrence de l'autre mais aussi dégradant les chances de pouvoir s'arrêter...

Bientôt, le platiné échangea les positions et se retrouva lui, sur l'Uchiha. Il glissa jusqu'au cou opaline, le mordillant et le suçotant, laissant des plaques rougeâtre comme empreintes. Le brun, de son coté, avait rejeté la tête en arrière, ses neurones l'ayant tous déconnectés de la réalité, la sensation était tellement réelle mais semblait qu'illusion en même temps..., encore plus que se qu'il l'imaginait dans ses rêves....mouillés...

L'Uzumaki enroula sa langue, redessinant le contour du nombril de Sasuke, le faisant se cambrer et gémir...apparemment, le brun était très sensible à cet endroit là, d'ailleurs le blondin ne s'en priva pas et exagéra ses caresses à cette partie précise de l'anatomie du brun. Il rencontra, dans son parcoure, le pantalon de Sasuke qui commençait sérieusement à devenir superflu. Agrippant de ses dents la ceinture, il dégrafa celle-ci avec une habilité sans pareil, sans arrêter de dévorer l'Uchiha du regard et ne le quittant guère des yeux. Une fois la tache achevée, il fit de même avec la fermeture-éclaire du pantalon, la dézippant sensuellement, libérant ainsi le « prisonnier » qui se dressa immédiatement. Le noiraud ravala sa salive, sentant sa gorge devenir de plus en plus sèche.

- Détend-toi, Sasuke.

- ...

Le blond sortit sa langue, et la fit rencontrer à la virilité de son futur amant. Il entama d'abord de délicats coups de langue successifs, arrachant des gémissements, tant bien que mal retenus du brun, brun qui tenait désespérément les bords de la table basse, jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Voyant la ténacité de son amant, Naruto se jura de faire crier le brun, fois d'Uzumaki !!

Il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur la verge de Sasuke afin d'entamer de longs et lents va-et-vient avec cette dernière, alors que sa langue taquinait le bout rosé du sexe enflé. Le renard voyait le corbeau se mordre les lèvres et fermer fortement les yeux afin de résister à la tentation, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère...

- T'es sûre que tu n'aimais pas Sakura avant... ?

- N-aaaAAAA... !!

Le doré adressa un sourire triomphateur au ténébreux, tandis que celui-ci foudroyait son blond du regard, se sentant bête de tomber dans un piège pareil...

- J'aime entendre ta voix, Sasuke.

Sasuke sentit ses joues lui picoter.

- La ferme... !!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

- J'ai dis, La-AAAaaaaA... !!!!

Le brun se maudit intérieurement pour avoir tombé deux fois dans le même piège, décidément....Ce blondinet lui faisait carrément perdre la tête ...!

- Fausse note, Sasu-chou.

- Grrr...

- Arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là, ou j'te viole tout de suite !

Le blondin sourit une nouvelle fois, faisant grincer des dents le brun.

- Tu me le pair-AAaa nnnHh..

- J'ai bien hâte de voire ça, _cheri_.

Et il reprit son travaille, ignorant les jérémiades de son bien-aimé, s'amusant à le faire souffrir sous cette douce torture. Il engouffra cette fois tout le sexe dans sa bouche, se gorgeant des miaulements de son amoureux et débuta des mouvements réglementaires qui prenaient de la vitesse à chaque instant. Les mains blêmes se posèrent sur la chevelure dorée, le brun ne réussissant point à tenir plus longtemps. Ravalant sa fierté à contrecœur, il se laissa porter par des vagues d'émotions bien nouvelles pour lui, s'abandonnant complètement à Naruto. Il caressa les mèches blondes tout en accompagnant le mouvement, se laissant plus guider par la cadence qu'apposer son propre rythme.

- Nnh...Naru....nnh

- Mh ?

- Je...mnhhhn....

Le blond avait bien saisit ce que le brun voulait lui faire comprendre, seulement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire...

- Na...AAAAaaa

La boule qui s'était formé au niveau de l'intimité du brun explosa soudainement, parcourant tous les membres du corps de ce dernier, provoquant en plus de la chair-de-poule une sensation douloureusement agréable ; sensation qu'il exprima sans-le savoir oralement, éjaculant tous son plaisir dans la bouche de son amant qu'il avala aussitôt avec une mine qui en redemandait presque encore plus...en fait non, c'était vraiment le cas...

Le doré laissa le brun émerger lentement de l'alacrité qui restait sur le moment comme incomplète. Il se releva ensuite, substituant le liquide blanchâtre comme lubrifiant et infiltra un de ses doigts dans l'intimité du brun, brun qui ne sentit presque pas le corps étranger pénétrer, tellement il était absorbé par la trainé de chaleur que laissait le blond sur son cou dévoilé, dégringolant jusqu'à son épaule et allant même jusqu'au deux perle rosées, durcies par le plaisir. Les grignotant délicieusement, engendrant sensation sur sensation, faisant totalement perdre la tête au pauvre Uchiha, qui n'en demandait que plus.

Naruto présenta ensuite un deuxième doigt, sentant le brun se raidir légèrement mais aussitôt se décontracter quand il entama de lentes caresses sur le sexe érigé du Sharingan. Un long gémissement s'en suivit... Le blondin sourit de contentement, il venait de trouver LA tache qui coupait toute conscience encore présente dans la tête de Sasuke, la recouvrant totalement par le plaisir. Ce dernier commençait vraiment à en prendre gout, laissant échapper quelques gémissements qui s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure que les doigts allaient et venaient en lui, mais surtout quand ils touchaient cette douce tache de chair suave, ils tournaient, soutenaient et écartaient l'anneau de chair étroit sous formes de coups de ciseaux ou de tournevis.

Le troisième doigt glissa sans prévenir, présentant plus l'entrée de l'intimité, ainsi la préparent pour la suite à venir.

Le platiné ne quittait pas de son regard chaud le tableau animé qui se présentait devant lui. La peau blême qui détonnait à merveille avec les mèches corbeaux collaient sur le front perlant de sueur ; Les deux perles obsidiennes à moitié fermées regardant dans le vide et les quelques rougeurs, seule couleur vive qui donnait vie au tableau qu'on estimerait nourrit que de noir et blanc.

- N-Naru....to...

- Humm ?

- Je...ne tiens plus...

- Tiens dont.... le grand Uchiha-Sasuke qui perd son sang-froid...

- C'n'est vraiment...pas le mome-nnnhh...

Le renard sourit de sadisme, voulant faire durer cette douce souffrance à son bien-aimé, seulement... lui-même n'arrivait plus à tenir, ses nerfs ne tenaient plus qu'à un seul file et si il ne ferait rien maintenant...il allait le violer !

C'est donc, sur cette dernières pensées qu'il présenta sa verge à l'intimité de l'Uchiha, faisant tout son possible pour garder son sang-froid et éviter de lui faire trop de mal.

- Ça va te faire un peu mal au début Sasuke...

- J'sais... va y...

Le blond hésita un peu, mais pendant une petite mais vraiment courte durée, ... Il présenta sa verge à l'entrée de l'intimité du brun, tout doucement. Le blondinet frémit en sentant la chair lui serrer sa virilité, telle une deuxième peau, ce qui l'excita encore plus et l'emmena à redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas se perdre à corps perdu dans son amant. Il patienta donc, sentant quand-même les griffes du descendant des Uchihas se planter dans son dos, il savait que sa faisait mal... ce qui l'inquiéta :

- Sasuke.... ça va ?

Le dudit Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux fortement... Il savait que ça faisait mal....mais pas à ce point là !! ... Sa préparation n'était pas assez complète car Naruto était vraiment...mais vraiment, grand... dans le sens pervers du terme...(XD)

Soudainement, ses muscles se détendirent. Le blondin avait reprit de long mouvement de va-et-vient dans son sexe, recouvrant cette fois la totalité de la douleur en réembrasant son intimité par du plaisir. Le brun donna un coup de hanche faisant gémir le blond et le faisant crier lui...

En fait, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le kitsune n'avait pas pénétré tout son sexe... Ce mouvement lui avait donc frôlé sa prostate et augmenté son envie...

L'Uzumaki entama de longs et lents mouvements, afin de préparer encore plus l'entrée et l'habituer à ce qui allait sûrement suivre. De son coté, le brun, malgré qu'il pouvait anticiper les coups du blond, pour l'instant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier de plaisir à chaque fois. Seulement, cette cadence, avait fini de ne plus le satisfaire, son corps demandant encore plus. Naruto s'en est aussi aperçue. C'est donc en prenant son élan qu'il pénétra brusquement son homme, lui arrachant un cri puis un autre et un autre. Cette fois la cadence était irrégulière, empêchant le brun de prévoir le prochain spasme de plaisir. Le blondinet parfois donnait de vif coup, parfois sortait complètement à l'air mais seulement pour entrer encore plus loin et encore plus profondément.

La danse avait continué jusqu'à les entrainer, tout les deux, à une explosion de jouissance, leurs cris rauques résonnant en un écho vibrant dans le silence blasé du salon.

Après avoir reprit leurs souffles, l'allégresse de l'orgasme restait toujours présentes. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers langoureux, jusqu'au brisement du silence qui fut provoqué par le réceptacle du Kyuûbi :

- Prêt pour un deuxième round Sasuke ?

Le détenteur du Sharingan afficha un sourire diablement sexy et provocateur, avant de répondre :

- Prochain lieu, salle de bain.

**########**

**Une demie-journée plus tard...**

**########**

Il sentait que sa tête pesait des tonnes, sa vison était floue et une chaleur maladive lui brulait tout le corps... principalement la tête, tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se cramponnait tant bien que mal au dos de son amant, mais ses mains glissaient à chaque tentative cause de la sueur qui s y trouvait. Sa respiration était courte, presque inexistante. Son homme soufrait, apparemment, des mêmes symptômes que son petit soleil. Le dit petit-soleil, toussa sèchement, ce qui attira l'attention et l'inquiétude du brun sur lui, brun qui se pencha pour aller titiller de sa langue sèche, le cou du blondinet remontant imperceptiblement jusqu'à l'oreille cramoisie.

Bientôt, les deux corps brillants de sueurs se raidirent dans un mouvement synchro puis un tremblement certain les traversa suivi de deux, non pas cris, mais hurlement rauques qui résonnèrent dans la chambre baignante déjà dans une atmosphère érotique et charnelle.

Une chair-de-poule traversa Sasuke qui se laissa choir en douceur sur son mini-soleil.

Le silence reprit ses droits pendant quelques secondes dans lesquelles, les âmes des deux amoureux revinrent du septième ciel, le souffle haletant, chacun respirant avec l'autre, _pour_ l'autre...

Silence qui fût finalement brisé par la voix toujours tremblante et riante malgré l'héritier du sharingan :

- Tss... Tout ça à cause d'un sirop...

- Tu veux dire « grâce à un sirop »... pervers !

- Mais toi aussi... Tu n'avais qu'à prendre tes médicaments.

- Pfff... T'es qu'un horrible vicieux... !!

Le jeune homme aux onyx éclata d'un rire amusé et faible en même temps, avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux ne le prenne. En effet, quelques minutes plutôt, le doré faisait un caprice en refusant de-boire-cet-horrible-sirop-qui-a-le-gout-de-vanille **(19)** Ce qui poussa, notre glaçon – pas si froid que ça- à le faire boire par force...donc de la manière la plus perverse qu'il soit, d'après notre blond national...seulement, ne connaissant point leurs limites, en partant d'un simple baiser, les deux amoureux se lancèrent dans un débat sexuelle malgré la fièvre de la maladie qui leur embrasait la peau et leur décomposait les muscles...

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, hein ?

- Humph ! Idiot. Fit le blondin en se lançant dans une bouderie.

Le brun, esquissa malgré lui un sourire carnassier avant de se rouler sur le coté et de prendre son amant dans ses bras, amant qui se dégonfla aussitôt...

- En fait...

- ...Mh ?

- ... Je crois qu'il fallait deux cuillère du sirop-qui-a-l'horrible-gout-de-la-vanille...non ?

- ...

- ...

- ...Et c'est moi que tu traites de pervers ?

**########**

_...Il ya des chosent qui commencent..._

- Tu sais que j't'aime, toi ?

- Ah oui ?

- Si j'te le dis !

- Prouve-le-moi, alors !

_**...Leur amour... ne fait que débuter...**_

_...D'autres qui se terminent..._

-T'imagine si je ne me suis jamais rendu compte de tes sentiments ?! On ne serait jamais ensemble maintenant !

- Peut-être...peut-être pas...

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien... vois-tu, il y a des chosent qui sont écrites et qui ne pourront être changé, malgré notre comportement ou les événements...

- Hein ?

- ...Pour faire plus simple On était destinés à être ensemble, si tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte de mes sentiments...moi j'aurai pu me rendre compte des tiens...ou bien, on se sera obligatoirement embrassé sous la pluie, et tout se serait réglé de là... t'as pigé maintenant ?

_**...Leur solitude...vient de s'achever...**_

_...Et d'autres qui ne changeront jamais...._

- ...Euh... Je crois oui...

- Tss...Baka un jour, baka toujours.

- De qui tu traites de baka ?! BAKA !!

_**...Et**_ _**Leur façon de s'aimer...restera la même pour...**_

- Tu es le seul baka dans cette pièce.

- Grrr ! Tu ne changeras jamais Sasuke !!

_**...Toujours...**_

Le kitsune se releva, offensé, lui tournant le dos et s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre. Quand deux main le ceinturèrent et le firent tomber en arrière. Naruto se trouva entre les jambes écartées de Sasuke, qui le tenait toujours. Ce dernier posa son menton sur l'épaule du blondin et ferma les yeux en formulant :

_**...Toujours...**_

- Peut-être, mais tu es mon baka, à moi.

_**...Toujours... ?**_

**- FIN.... –**

- Sasu...

- Hm ?

- Tu m'étouffes.

_**...Nan, leur histoire connaitra l'infini...jamais il n y aura de fin pour leur amour...**_

_**...**_

_**...n'est-ce pas... ?...**_

A SUIVRE ... ?!?

**Commentaires de l'auteure :**

**(1) **Moi et les cravates, c'est une grande histoire d'amour...nous comptons bientôt nous marier xD

**(3) **Notez bien l'enchainement de la phrase et l'italique. n.n

**(4) **Vous me suivez j'espère ? ô.ô...Je sais c'est chiant de vous faire descendre tout la page pour ça ...mais bon, allez-y les n'enfants !! Regrimper jusqu'en haut n.n

**(5) **Biiip ! vous le serez après :p

**(6) **Je ne dis pas bi parce que les filles ne l'intéressent pas, donc...

**(7) **Décryptage de la phrase pour ceux qui ont la flemme de casser leur tête xD : « J'n'arrive pas à bander avec Yuki ! ».

**(8) **C'est qu'il est fortiche le Sasu ! (il est quand-même soûl hein !!)... j'sais c'est bizarre qu'il y 'est pas de pantoufles où se prendre le pied dedans pour ensuit se rétamer le sol :/...

**(9) **Déso si ça va un peu (trop ?) vite T.T, mais en fait j'ai jamais vraiment décrit les sentiments de Naru à l'égard de Sasuke, donc vous comprendrez mieux après pourquoi :)

**(10) **...Bah quoi ? n.n, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous préférez la vanille ? xD si ? ê.è

**(11) **Nan sans blague ?! Vous aviez deviné ?!?!?!? o.0...V's'êtes sûr qu'il n y avait pas des parmi vous qui croyaient que c'était une peau de banane.....ou une paire de pantoufle... ?

**(12) **...Le chocolat c'est magique !!! x)

**(13) **Bah nan le Sasu ne se contente pas que d'un bisou sur la joue n.n (sinon sa aurait fait plus mère poule x))

**(14) **Oui, bon, on va dire que l'autatrice en a assez d'être sadique u.u....vous m'aviez crus ? x'D

**(15) **J'avais oublié de préciser que Naruto avait déménagé lui aussi… une petite maisonnette avec jardin et deux chambre dont une cuisine super grande :D

**(16) **Bah c'est vrai quoi ! On sait tous qu'ils finiront ensemble !!! x)

**(17) **Il a l'air bien _malin_ comme ça xP

**(18) **_'Se retient pour ne pas les impliquer dans un autre problème' T—T_

**(19) **...Ouai, je crois bien que j'ai un truc contre la vanille xD – en faite je ne sais même pas si ce genre de sirop existe...mais vous savez quoi ? ...je m'en fiche, lol

**___________________**

Enfin !!! ToT ...Oui je sais, je sais : c'est trop dégoulinant- surtout la fin-, T.T, et ça va trop vite au début. Et les perso sons trop...lunatiques !!

J'avais prévu de le faire plus courte que ça ! Mais fallait que mon esprit tordu invoque d'autres problèmes u.u, au quels : miracle !! J'ai réussi à m y en sortir cette !! C'est con hein ?! Mettre les perso dans des pétrins auquels je ne sais même pas comment les en sortir après -.-''... un marshmallow trop cuit ! – Qui fend entre les mains même :S -, Mais me suis rattrapé avec le lemon ?...

J'espère que la fic vous a plu et que vous avez aimé la lire...puis, vous savez...les reviews ça ne tue pas !! n.n Si,si, j'vous assure :)

A la prochaine !!!!

**Bad-NaruKo**


End file.
